trotskologiefandomcom-20200216-history
Hitléro-trotskisme
Le Parti communiste français, seul parti de la Résistance, a désigné par l'expression « hitléro-trotskistes » les militants issus de la mouvance trotskiste qui, par une collaboration active ou objective avec l’envahisseur et ses alliés français, se sont opposés à l’action de la Résistance en France. Un certain nombre d’entre eux ont reçu la punition qu’ils méritaient, victimes de l’épuration. Aux sources de l’hitléro-trotskisme La principale erreur de Trtosky, est que sous couvert de blanquisme, d'une croyance quasi-religieuse en l'insurrection, il en vient à inverser les priorités et à dénigrer tout compromis, toute coalition, toute lutte pour la « démocratie ». Le 23 septembre 1938, dans son article « La lutte anti-impérialiste », Trotsky tient les propos suivants : « Il règne aujourd'hui au Brésil un régime semi-fasciste qu'aucun révolutionnaire ne peut considérer sans haine. Supposons cependant que, demain, l'Angleterre entre dans un conflit militaire avec le Brésil. Je vous le demande : de quel côté sera la classe ouvrière ? Je répondrai pour ma part que, dans ce cas, je serai du côté du Brésil "fasciste" contre l'Angleterre "démocratique". Pourquoi ? Parce que, dans le conflit qui les opposerait, ce n'est pas de démocratie ou de fascisme qu'il s'agirait. Si l'Angleterre gagnait, elle installerait à Rio de Janeiro un autre fasciste, et enchaînerait doublement le Brésil. Si au contraire le Brésil l'emportait, cela pourrait donner un élan considérable à la conscience démocratique et nationale de ce pays et conduire au renversement de la dictature de Vargas. » On voit avec quelle légèreté Trotsky traitait les dictatures fascistes, au point de reconnaître que dans certaines situations l'on pourrait être amené à les soutenir et à espérer leur victoire pour un hypothétique révolution. On imagine mal comment la victoire de la dictature au Brésil aurait pu conduire en même temps à sa propre chute ! A ce train là, Trotsky aurait pu souhaiter la victoire de toutes les dictatures fascistes. Au printemps 1940, dans un article intitulé « L’avenir des armées de Hitler », Léon Trotsky déclare : « Les soldats de Hitler sont des ouvriers et des paysans allemands. » Par cette formule, Trotsky défend la vieille stratégie appliquée à la guerre impérialiste en 1917 : baisser les armes, fraterniser avec les troupes adverses. Cette stratégie porte un nom, le « défaitisme révolutionnaire », résumé dans cette phrase de Trotsky : « Nous propageons l’unité des travailleurs dans tous les pays belligérants et neutres; nous appelons à la fraternisation des ouvriers et des soldats dans chaque pays, et des soldats avec les soldats de l’autre côté de la ligne du front. » 1 Depuis plusieurs années déjà, Trotsky accuse le gouvernement soviétique de tous les maux et s’attend à ce qu’il utilise un bloc impérialiste contre un autre. Il prévoit de tirer profit de la guerre pour renverser Staline, assurant que la « révolution permanente » en URSS serait le seul moyen de la défendre efficacement contre une attaque allemande. Toujours au printemps 1940, il écrit : « Contre l’ennemi impérialiste nous défendrons l’URSS de toutes nos forces. Cependant, les conquêtes de la révolution d’Octobre ne serviront le peuple que s’il se montre capable de s’occuper de la bureaucratie stalinienne, de la même façon qu’il s’est occupé à l’époque de la bureaucratie tsariste et de la bourgeoisie. » 2 On imagine assez bien les effets dévastateurs qu’une telle opposition au régime soviétique aurait pu produire en temps de guerre, si la propagande trotskiste avait eu de l’emprise sur le sol soviétique. Ces écrits de Trotsky, comme nous allons le constater maintenant, ont largement contribué à influencer la position des trotskistes français, lesquels étaient en relation avec le bureau de la IVème internationale à New York et le Socialist Workers Party. Les trotskistes français et la guerre Déjà divisés avant l’assassinat de leur maître, les trotskistes français sont incapables de se coordonner et choisissent des options différentes. Certains allant même, par tactique ou par adhésion, jusqu’à se rapprocher du fascisme et de ses organisations. Première trace de collusion avec le fascisme, en juillet 1940 se forme le Mouvement national révolutionnaire à l’initiative des trotskistes Jean Rous, Lucien Weitz et Fred Zeller. Dans le premier numéro de son bulletin La Révolution française, le groupe défend une position de révolution nationale : « collaboration européenne avec l’Allemagne » à condition que cesse l’oppression de la France, création d’un Etat corporatiste instaurant la collaboration des classes, tout cela teinté d’anti-britannisme. Ces trotskistes cherchent leur place dans l’Ordre nouveau européen. Ils seront arrêtés ou sombreront dans la collaboration pure et dure. Evoquons au passage le triste cas de Paul Cognet, trotskiste notoire qui fut ministre du travail de Pétain et signa le statut des juifs. Les autres trotskistes « entrent » pour l’essentiel dans les organisations fascistes françaises, notamment le Rassemblement national populaire (RNP) de Marcel Déat. C’est le cas de Raymond Molinier et Pierre Lambert, le fondateur du courant « lambertiste » dont se réclame toujours Lutte Ouvrière. En même temps, ils restent membres du Comité communiste internationaliste (CCI). Ce dernier se divise en 1943, en désaccord sur la grève des ouvriers italiens, réprimée par les nazis. La majorité soutient qu’il s’agit d’une manoeuvre américaine, alors que la minorité affirme que les trotskistes doivent soutenir le soulèvement. La minorité, menée par Lambert et Molinier, est exclue. En 1944, Pierre Lambert, en désaccord dit-on avec Molinier, rejoint le Parti ouvrier internationaliste (POI — issu des Comités français de la IVème Internationale) qui fusionna lui-même en 1944 dans le Parti communiste internationaliste (PCI) lequel réunit alors l’essentiel des trotskistes français. Le journal La Vérité en devient l’organe central au sein duquel ils défendent une position de « défaitisme révolutionnaire ». Une bonne partie des efforts trotskistes est alors dévolue à la propagande au sein de l’armée allemande, effort futile face à la Gestapo. Le comble, c’est que la Quatrième internationale reproche aux trotskistes français de manquer d’orthodoxie. Jean-François Kesler écrivait à propos : « Au POI, il est reproché d’avoir considéré "comme progressive la lutte de sa propre bourgeoisie", de ne pas s’être distancé du gaullisme, d’avoir cru trouver des alliés pour le prolétariat révolutionnaire dans les organisations réformistes. Au CCI, il est reproché de s’être, "sous prétexte de garder intact le patrimoine du marxisme-léninisme", obstinément refusé à "distinguer le nationalisme de la bourgeoisie du mouvement de résistance des masses".» 3 La vérité sur La Vérité. A cette époque, les trotskistes s’expriment dans La Vérité, l’organe central des Comités pour la IVème Internationale. Dans le numéro 63 (mai 1944), l’on pouvait lire alors : « La répression sera plus surement désorganisée si nous gagnons à notre mouvement nos frères de classe, les ouvriers et les paysans allemands sous l’uniforme. Eux aussi en ont assez de la guerre. S’ils la continuent, ce n’est pas parce qu’ils aiment leur bourreau Hitler. S’ils ne tournent pas encore leurs armes contre leurs propres exploiteurs, ce n’est pas parce qu’ils ont peur de leurs flics et de leurs S.S. C’est uniquement parce qu’ils ne sentent que de la haine autour d’eux. C’est uniquement parce que les traîtres de la IIe et de la IIIe internationales (souligné par nous) ont dressé contre eux les ouvriers des autres pays, que les prolétaires allemands, sans espoir en personne, continuent à subir la guerre. La IVe Internationale vous appelle à fraterniser avec vos frères allemands. Tous unis, vous renverserez les sanglants Hitler, Pétain, de Gaulle, vous ferez cesser la guerre, ses misères, ses déportations. » En mai 1944, le Général de Gaulle appelle, depuis Alger, à l’insurrection nationale à la veille de l’ouverture en France du Second front. Dans la même veine que le précédent, le numéro 64 de La Vérité condamne le mot d’ordre d’insurrection nationale, expliquant qu’il n’a pour but que d’empêcher le soulèvement des soldats allemands contre leurs officiers. Lors du débarquement enfin, dans leur numéro du 22 juin (n°67), ils écrivent en gros titre : « Fraternisons, main tendue aux soldats allemands ! » A la première page de ce numéro, on peut aussi lire en gros titres : « lls se valent ! » Le contenu de l'article n'est pas plus réjouissant puisqu'il déclare : « refuse de te faire mobiliser dans "l'armée de libération". » Nous pourrions trouver bien d'autres exemples à rajouter à ceux-là. Pour les trotskistes, il s'agit une fois de plus d'opposer la révolution prolétarienne à tout compromis, y-compris à la mise en commun de toutes les forces démocratiques pour écraser le nazisme. L’anticapitalisme trotskiste, associé à la critique du « terrorisme individuel » et de « l’impérialisme anglo-américain », et à cette condamnation terrible de la résistance armée au nazisme, ressemblait fort à la propagande vichyssoise ou à une manoeuvre pour démoraliser la résistance de ceux qui, tous les jours, l’arme à la main, risquaient leur vie face à l’envahisseur et au fascisme. Il n’y a rien d’étonnant à ce que les résistants français, et les communistes en particulier, n’aient pas toléré ces méthodes. Conclusion Ce court résumé de l’activité trotskiste pendant la guerre devrait suffire à convaincre les plus réticents que nos amis n’avaient pas démérité de l’épithète « hitléro-trotskistes » dont on les affublait alors. Eux qui ont été de tous les combats contre l’Union soviétique, qui ont déversé des flots de calomnies contre les « staliniens » les accusant d’avoir fait échouer d’innombrables révolutions, et qui encore aujourd’hui nous accusent de tous les maux, ont commis la pire forfaiture de l’histoire communiste. Voilà l’engeance dont ils sont issus. Notes et sources 1 L. Trotsky, « Ce n’est pas notre guerre », Manifeste d’alarme, mai 1940 (marxists.org). Trotsky assimilait en effet « défense de l’URSS », « révolution permanente » et « défaitisme révolutionnaire. En 1939 déjà, il écrivait dans un article intitulé « L’URSS dans la guerre« : « La renonciation au défaitisme dans les conditions de la guerre impérialiste équivaut à rejeter la révolution socialiste. Rejeter la révolution au nom de la « défense de l’U.R.S.S. ce serait condamner l’U.R.S.S. à la décomposition finale et à la ruine.», 2 L. Trotsky, Letter to the Workers of the USSR (marxists.org) 3 J.-F. Kesler, Le communisme de gauche en France (1927-1947), Revue française de sciences politiques, 1978. Sources : Pour les numéros de La Vérité, nos trotskistes ont eu la bonne idée de tout archiver en ligne. On trouvera aussi les bulletins des autres sectes évoquées dans cet article. Avant 1944 : http://www.association-radar.org/spip.php?rubrique114 Après 1944 : http://www.association-radar.org/spip.php?rubrique47 Robert Jackson Alexander, International Trotskyism 1929-1985, Duke University Press, 1991. Kostas Mavrakis, On Trotskyism: Problems of Theory and History